


I love and hate you, is that ok?

by XBylerandReddieX



Series: Broken Hearted [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bevleven, Bisexual, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Richie Tozier, College, Depressed Will Byers, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, High School, IT - Freeform, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Meddie, No Smut, Reddie, Sad, Suicide, byler, depresed as fuck, depressed, my heart, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: They are in college now, Will is not able to get over Bill Denbrough's suicide and focus on his relationship with Mike. Richie and Eddie are forced to break up when college comes around, but their feelings still linger. Basically there is a bunch of fluff and drama and shit waiting for them at college, Mike and Eddie share a dorm on the outside, but much more on the inside. When they go to college without Richie, their feelings for each other come flowing back.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you fucking bringing this up right now Will!" Screamed Mike at Will's tearing, red face.   
"I just can't forget him Mike!" Yelled Will between sobs "Whenever we do this, I just remember when we did this and then I start to wish it was him."  
"You should have thought about that when I asked you out! When I told you I loved you! When you said it back! When I offered to go to to your college to be with you instead of peruse my dreams! And what did you fucking say then?" Mike screamed at the small boy who was now curled up in a ball on the floor only wearing his briefs "You said nothing! Fucking nothing!"  
"I'm sorry Mike, I just can't anymore." Will said recoiling back further into the wall. "I can't take this." Will said now getting up and running out the door while putting on his sweatshirt. He got on his bike and rode out into the dark.  
"Will! where the hell are you going!?" Mike cried into the dark, now he was crying too. He got on his bike and followed him, followed him all the way to the quarry. Will was standing on the edge of the cliff "Will! Please don't do this! I love you, you can't do this to me Will!" Mike yelled at Will causing Will to look back at him and then Mike saw that he had already made his decision.  
"I'm sorry Mike bu-" Will started  
"no will. you know how you feel about bill?" Will nodded "do you want me to feel the same way about you?" Will shook his head and ran back into Mike's arms.  
"I'm so sorry Mike." Will said crying into Mike's chest. "I love you."  
"I love you too Will." Mike said burring his face in Will's hair "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Richie lay next to Eddie in his bed, studying his face. Eddie was leaving for college next week and Richie knew that he had to break up with him, he just couldn't hold Eddie back like that, it would just be better if they broke up before and face a bit of pain all at once rather than a lot of pain over a long time, right? It would break both their hearts, but it would get better, it would.  
"Are you watching me while I sleep?" Eddie asked laughing a bit  
"No!" Richie said quickly looking away "Maybe..." This made Eddie laugh a little.  
"I love you Rich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked/caught my Skam reference!


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you tell I love you?" Will asked mike sobbing  
"Not at the moment, no I can't." Mike said getting on his bike  
"Why Mike, we could have made it work." Will said   
"No, we couldn't have. We can't even make it work here in the same town, how the fuck are we supposed to make it work thousands of miles away from each other." Mike said starting to pedal away.  
"Mike, please!" Will cried after him but Mike was gone.  
Mike had just broken up with Will, college was a day away now and Mike really had no choice, he had to be cold to Will so Will wouldn't miss him at all. That was what Mike thought at least. Will would never stop missing Mike though, never. All that he could think about now was that there was something wrong with him, something so wrong that he lost both of the boys he would ever love, Mike and Bill. With these thoughts on his mind and no Mike to stop him, he followed Bill's footsteps. The footsteps that led all the way down into the bottom of the quarry, the footsteps that led to death. Mike never got the call, he never would nobody thought he would care after the way he left. So Mike boarded the train that led to his future leaving behind the boy whom he loved and still did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I feel really guilty now, I loved will. ahhhhhhh what did I doooooooooo!?!?!? noooooooooo. WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IIIIIIIIIIIII MIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!


End file.
